


Making a Kingsman

by Lionesspuma



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Boarding School, Consensual Underage Sex, Eggsy and Harry hunt animals, Fluff, Gymnastics, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Roxy and eggsy are always best buddies, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionesspuma/pseuds/Lionesspuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry recues Eggsy when Dean puts him in hospital at age 11. Harry get custody and sends him to his old Secondary boarding school. </p><p>Harry makes sure Eggsy continues gymnastics and also assigns other extracurricular activities. All of which groom him for Kingsman.</p><p>They also make him more attractive in a way that a guardian should not think of his young ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inusagi/gifts).



> Happy Holidays
> 
> This was actually my second attempt at a story for the exchange. The first one went out of control and is still driving a stolen car somewhere in my brain. I will get it back on the streets and publish it but it never would have been done in time. 
> 
> I love this bit of fluff though. 
> 
> I hope you all like the bit of twist at the end.

Eggsy sat in the hospital poking at the cast on his lower leg. It was one of the light ones but it was still going to throw off his balance. He looked down poked it again his face a bruised scowl. The cops had already been in and he had been so angry he had confirmed who had beat him with a nod of his head. He flopped back onto the bed in a sullen pout that changed to a pained grimace as soon as his back hit the bed. He sighed and nestled down trying to ignore the pain and get to sleep. 

*****K*****

Harry looked up from his report and tapped his glasses. “Yes Merlin. How can I help you?” The polite gentleman he had already begun to get up from his chair when the answer came. 

“Lee's boy is in hospital and it triggered a police report.” His best friend and handler replied quickly with all the information he required. This included the boy's home life based on police domestic reports and the drug related inquiries. Mother drunk or drugged, always beaten and step dad the same way minus the beaten part. The kid was mostly clean minus petty theft for food. His gymnastics coach said he was Olympic material, if he was allowed to continue. His school scores were top of the class. 

“It would be a pity to lose all that potential.” Harry had been walking towards Merlin's office and knocked once before entering.

Merlin looked up at him and smirked. “The temporary custody papers are on the printer. You have him for three years. The mother has visitation rights if she is sober with a CS worker. I don't see it happening often sadly.” They both acknowledged the damage that had been done to the wife of their friend when he died. Harry took the papers and headed down to the shuttle and back to London. 

The trip was quick and the cab ride to the Hospital quicker. In less than an hour he was walking down the corridor towards the boy's room. He stopped at the open door. The woman inside was being somewhat caring and condescending to the beaten boy on the bed. She was speaking of foster care group homes and that was his cue. He knocked as he cleared his throat to get their attention. “Forgive me for interrupting but those services shall not be necessary.” He watched both the boy and the woman look him up and down. Neither seemed displeased but both were put on guard. He strode into the room posture perfect and graceful. He smiled business charming at the woman and a bit more gently when he looked at the boy. 

The woman spoke more seriously. “And why would that be Mr…” 

“Hart. Harry Hart.” He nodded his head as if a bow. “The reason is that I have full custody of the boy now.” He handed over the papers to the woman while the boy in question paled. “I was a friend and coworker of his father. I came as soon as I knew that he was in need.” He was speaking to the boy, mostly ignoring the woman. “I would have come sooner but his mother was frightened of his father's work and protective of her son.” He looked pointedly at the boy's face and the cast. “Though that seems to have changed.”

The boy became defensive but it tightened muscles in his back which caused him to be in pain and he looked thoughtful. He nodded slightly to acknowledge the point. Poor boy knew his mum was broken. 

The woman cleared her throat and spoke again. “The paperwork is in order. Gary is in your custody for the next three years with visitation from Michelle Unwin if she meets the criteria. You will have one visit to his old flat that I suggest be done as soon as possible before his mother is released to avoid unnecessary dramatics. Good day.” She started to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm. 

Harry gestured towards the papers. “Copies have been sent to the appropriate offices and I may require those.” He was handed the papers and smiled. “Thank you” She nodded and left. 

The man turned back to the boy on the bed. They looked at each other for a time in silence. The boy was very fit. Musculature well formed body compact but not stocky. Clear green eyes like the piece of jade he had from British Columbia. Sandy blonde hair a bit on the long side but fitting for the boy. He didn't know for certain what the boy saw besides a strange posh man in his early thirties with brown hair and glasses. “May I sit please?” Politeness always helped. The small nod of the head from the boy. He pulled the chair over to the bed. “Alright Gary.” He was interrupted by the boy and was surprised. 

“Eggsy. Name's Eggsy. Gary don't fit. And dad gave it to me.” His voice was rough but strong. It made Harry smile at his spirit. 

“Very well Eggsy. I need to know how much of what was just said you understand.” He spoke to him like an adult. Mostly because he didn't know how to speak to a child and this one was in that in between stage which was worse. Also he noticed how much the boy hated the condescension of the CS woman. 

“Most of it. You my new guardian. Mum ‘as ta clean up ‘fore she can see me. Ya got some pull some where's. We got one chance at me stuff. And ya worked with me dad.” He tilted his sandy blonde head with a cheeky grin. “Did I miss anything guv?” 

Harry grinned back much happier with his choice and beginning to really like the boy. “No you found all the relevant points. Well done.” He made sure it was just praise. “Now what do you need or want from your old flat? I will be buying you new clothing, and any gear and books you need for schooling. You will be getting a new coach for gymnastics though your old coach is more than welcome to speak to the new one. School gear includes computer, phone and whatever other electronics you need.” 

The boy raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. “Walkers tin in me springs. Gym bag in kitchen bin. Snow globe and evrae’fing on the bookshelf in me room.” He paused for a moment. “And a couple change of cloves till ya get me new ones.” He settled back against the bed again showing some pain but saying nothing.

Harry tapped the nose bridge on the glasses twice and received a quiet “Taken care of.” from Merlin. He then gently patted the boy’s arm. “I will get the nurse to get you something to sleep if you would like.” The boy pointed to the two pills by the bedside. “Something better you don't have to swallow. Or you can stay conscious but in pain while I figure out where you will be staying until I can get you transferred to your new school.” 

The boy looked startled and somewhat horrified. “But it's Summer Hols.” 

Harry laughed and patted his arm. “Yes it is but I have nothing but a guest room for you. Which will be yours of course on holidays if you want. But if you are going to my old public school then you need to go early and acclimate to the grounds. You will need to meet your new coach and make sure you understand the requirements of the school and myself.” His hand came up and cradled the bruised cheek tenderly. “I want you to succeed.” Brown eyes stared into green and a small happy smile came to the boy’s lips. 

*****K*****

Time passed, the items from the flat were already in the guest room when they arrived at the townhome. The new clothing they had ordered via the new phone was hung up or put in drawers. There were men's suits hung in the side of the closet which raised an eyebrow but was laughed off and explained to be Merlin's. Who Eggsy had not met in person but had chatted with briefly on the phone. Life was good for the young man and he thanked Harry by trying to do as he asked. Speak proper English. Sit proper, stand proper, not that he did much of that currently. A week after he had settled in a man showed up at the door to give him his tests for Blackwood. He took the tests on the computer the man being there only as a watchdog. He was nice though and said it was done the same way at Blackwood. He was there because of the circumstances. Not to worry it was not the first time it had happened. It put Eggsy at ease. 

Eggsy passed the tests and was put into advanced studies in several subjects. He was offered a speech tutor until school started and his gymnastics coach was waiting for him as well. The boy had become excited about school again. Harry was greeted warmly every time he came home from work with small strong arms around his waist and a warm body against his chest for a moment before the boy was off to another part of the house the cast not slowing him down at all. It was both amusing and traumatizing for the bachelor. 

A couple nights before he was scheduled to leave Harry sat Eggsy down and went through his classes with him. He stopped at the extracurricular activities. “I have activities I would prefer you take. I want you to have a full schedule to keep you out of trouble.” He smiled at the look of affronted youth that quickly changed to a sunny smile. “Yes I know you will be on your best behavior but I do not like leaving things to chance. As you should know by now.” He reached out and ran a hand through the freshly clipped sandy hair. “Gymnastics is required. As is dance both because it is required of a gentleman and because it will help with your gymnastics. Welsh is required of all incoming students unless they tested out. You will also take horsemanship this term.” The look of wonder on the boy’s face was worth all the trouble he had put up with so far. “If you become bored or want to join another activity you will call or write me. I do not want you in any trouble. That goes for if it is too much as well.” 

The boy laughed and nodded. “It won't be and I will. I promise.” He bounced in his chair and Harry raised an eyebrow. He immediately settles but laughed again. “May I be excused I want to call me...my mates.” Harry waved him away and went about cleaning the kitchen. 

*****K*****

The boy was gone and Harry could finally relax. The house was quiet again though a little empty. He smiled to himself at his thought and how in just two and a half weeks the boy had become a part of his life. He went to work and was able to go on long term missions again in other countries. He came back with minor injuries and was able to watch videos of his boy learning to ride a horse. This kept both him, Merlin, and few of the other knights in stitches for about a week. Then Percival brought in video of his niece learning to fence and the laughter started again. 

*****K*****

Harry was going to be late. Usually this was not a problem, he enjoyed being fashionably late. It was not fashionable nor gentlemanly to be late to your ward's gymnastic competition. He had quickly showered and changed in the jet so he had no blood on him. The cab ride was over the speed limit but they had landed close enough to almost be on time. It had been several months since he had seen the boy and he was looking forward to it. 

Harry found a place in clear view of all the different apparatus. With the glasses he could focus in on each one as needed. He was in front of the floor exercise which was nice since they moved around a great deal. 

The boy looked anxiously up into the stands. There was already a vague look of disappointment which changed to a glorious smile as he saw Harry wave at him. He waved back and then turned to the rings and his team mate who was just dismounting. Two more went ahead of him then he was helped up to the rings. The other boys had not been bad. A small stumble on the dismount, a bit of shaking or sloppy posture. It was to be expected from their age. Eggsy though was fluid. He used his momentum and steeled his arms and halted his body into tighter steadier positions that the other boys had done. He was in a handstand when it looked like he was falling out of position but his teammates just cheered him on. He dropped into an inverted iron cross held it for the two seconds with a bit of wobble then let his body drop and start his dismount swing. A couple turns and a flip and he landed with the smallest of hops. He bowed to the judges then stepped into his coach's arms who then gently smacked the back of his head. He had been showing off. Harry chuckled. 

The competition continued. Vault was amusing. Some boys were almost afraid of it. Others moved in concentration and did fairly well. Then there were those like the boy who threw themselves at in joy and abandon. He did all his flips and somersaults beautifully but his enthusiasm had him landing and hopping or stepping. Too much of a good thing. The boy just shrugged and said something about needing to use the speed in the air but didn't know how. A small laughing shake to his shoulder had the boy smiling sheepishly. His first coach hugged him and sent him to stretch with the other boys getting ready for the next station. 

Pommel horse was next and most were glad they had it so early. Eggsy cheered on his teammates as much as he was allowed. It was brutal. Posture and hip as well as arm and shoulder. The ability to know where you were on the horse. One boy just slid off landing hard when he misplaced a hand. And he had not been the first that day. He went back up finished the routine and dismounted on shaky knees. Most hated the split leg portion of the requirements. Eggsy had already shown he could keep his legs split and held out on the rings. He did more than the minimum he was up in handstands and still going in circles. Harry watched the boy's hips and could not take his eyes off them until he moved into closed legs quick hand movements back and forth across the horse. Back up into a split leg handstand a turn his legs together and he was landing with a slight wobble but stood straight. Harry cheered. 

High bar was Eggsy in flight. Again the smallest of hops on landing. Again the small tap to the back of the head. And yet again the cheeky grin from the boy. 

The floor was a contradiction. They had to show strength and grace. But the grace was blocky in so many of them. They were coltish, even Eggsy. They must have been learning the Latin dances in his dance studies because it showed.. It translates well to the floor exercise it gave a focus or reason for the strange moves. It was almost humorous at this age the posturing and turns of head and body but, it made promises for the near future when the boy lost some of his coltish looks. 

The parallel bars were last and Eggsy was quietly talking to one of his teammates. His old coach came up and began talking as well. The boy looked scared and was slowly being talked out if the panic attack. He was second to last in the rotation right before Eggsy and had been really good on the rest of the apparatus. His boy gave him a hug and talked in his ear for a moment before the little brunette nodded went up to the bars. He did well shaky and hesitant but got through the simple routine and landed perfectly. He nearly ran off and into the boy’s arms for a hug. He quickly let go but was huge smiles. The sandy haired boy laughed with him before going and hopping up onto the bars himself. He spun and dipped swinging twisting and going upside down into handstands. All only to repeat it at a more difficult angle before turning several times upside down before releasing to land and bow to the judges. He then waved up to Harry before leaving the stage.  
When all was said and done he won first in rings, pommel horse, floor and parallel bars. Fourth in vault and second in high bar. He won overall as did his team. His friend he had helped had placed fourth overall. Olympic potential indeed. 

When Harry could he made his way to the floor and the boy made his way to him. Arms went around his waist under his jacket but avoided flashing the guns to everyone. He slid one arm out to make that easier and gave Harry a cheeky smile as he looked up at him. Harry had wrapped his own arms around the boy and smiled a little back at him. “You did very well, Eggsy. You didn't have to show off for me but I appreciated it.” He moved his large hands up to the boy's shoulders and slid them down to his biceps. “You are very strong and have food control when you use it.” The last said with a small smirk and gentle shake. The boy just laughed and then rested his head against the man's chest. 

“I know. I just get so excited and live the feel of flying and using everyfing, my whole body togefer. It just goes.” He rubbed his face gently against the fabric of the jacket like a cat scent marking. “I gotta...I have to work on it.” He looked up again and smiled.

Harry moved one hand to the boy’s back and one to his head holding him tight for a moment then released him. “You do. And I expect you to do as well as you have in everything else you have set your mind to.” He looked at him kindly but seriously. “Now off to clean up and celebrate with your team. I have to get back to work.” 

The boy's posture dropped into one of dejection though he did not let Harry go. “You can't stay for dinner? Just dinner then go back to work?” 

Big green puppy eyes. Someone save him from big puppy eyes. Merlin wasn't going to. “Stay for dinner Harry. The boy hasn't seen you in months. I’ll even text you to give you the OK.” At this Harry's phone hooted like an owl and Eggsy reached into his jacket pocket to hand him the phone. 

“Does Merlin need you to come in now? Can you ask him please?” The boy had set the ringtones for Merlin as a joke but they stayed. The text was an owl hoot the ring tone was Gandolf saying ‘You Shall Not Pass’. It amused everyone who heard it. 

“Give me a moment to ask.” Fingers poked at the phone. Then he nodded at the boy who squeezed him tightly. “And I said thank you from both of us. Now go clean up. You do not smell gentlemanly.” He laughed as the boy rubbed his face on his chest again before grabbing his bag and running off to shower and change. Harry walked to the coach who was making sure everything was picked up from their team and talked to him as they went towards the showers. 

Dinner was amusing and laughter was effusive. The families of the other boys were represented, even if only one older sister. It was hard to get away from work and all the boys understood. He was the new one and his boy did not help with the curious. He laughed as he put on his serious but friendly mask and tried to handle all the questions from the different people. Him holding Charlie's baby sister Petunia made Charlie him laugh and almost roll off their seats. Only when David’s mum for a little too close did he he come save him saying he was tired and leaned up against him half in his lap. Harry happily held him until the rest of the group separated. He carried his boy back to the team van and into his seat. He laid a kiss against his brow and smiled at the sleepy mumble before leaving to go back to the jet and to HQ. 

*****K*****

Winter Holidays came and went. The boy stayed at school for practice and snow. Harry was in Brazil taking down a human trafficking ring. The explosions were needed to cover up what he did to those in charge. The victims were a bit younger than what their intelligence had said. Merlin told where to place the explosives. Gawain told him how to make them with what he had. 

Spring term had Eggsy continuing his extracurricular activities. He decided to take a class in Ukrainian as his elective to understand his coach better. Harry was proud and told him so. They talked on the phone from time to time but more often than not Eggsy got Merlin instead of Harry. Texts quickly became the preferred way of talking. Those happened often and whenever the other could. It was day to day nonsense. Never about school work or job. Unless the one it belonged to volunteered it. This happened most often from the boy about help with school work. Only occasionally from Harry on what to get Merlin as an apology for breaking something. His response to get him a new travel bag in Spanish leather, got Harry out of a great deal of trouble and Eggsy got a new update installed on his computer remotely. Everyone won. 

Harry made it to all but one of his major competitions. Merlin showed up in his place and apologized. Harry had been called away to Japan. Eggsy just hugged then released Merlin which startled the poor man. “It's fine. I know your work is very important and truthfully I am amazed how many he has made it to.” The boy laughed and head but his chest. “Don't tell him that. I’m going to try to get a horse out of this.”

Merlin chuckled and pat his shoulder. “You may want ta talk ta him about a rifle and lessons instead. Blackwood students help put game on the tables in fall and winter.” The boy's eyes lit up and he nodded. “Now off with ya. Ya stink of the mats.” The boy ran off and Merlin shook his head. “Ya saw Harry. He wants the gun. Do you want me to order it or put one together.” 

Harry's voice was calm as he watched his boy’s performance again on his computer. “Make him one that fits his arm length. Perhaps one that the stocks can be exchanged when he grows more. But then you know best in this.” He paused as he watched the boy do a handstand on the parallel bars, his body held perfectly all the muscles of his body on display. “Thank you for going Merlin. If there is anything you want from here I will bring it home.” His voice was a little soft and he cleared his throat. “Even if I have to meet with someone.” He chuckled a little then signed off. 

Merlin waited the boy was clean and dressed but met him in the locker room. He took his measurements quickly and Eggsy stuck his tongue out at Charlie as he was teased. “Now wait a moment Mr. Hesketh I can get your measurements as well and save your parents a trip to Kingsman if you like.” At this Charlie nodded and got up on the bench next to Eggsy. He hated going to the tailor with his parents mostly because they were snobbish to everyone and made it horrendous when he had to act that way too. With their measurements taken the two were off to terrorise the others and Merlin was off back to his Cave. 

*****K*****

Eggsy and Harry decided it beat for the boy to stay at Blackwood over the summer. They had classes and he could continue his practice and meets. The boy did get his rifle and it was kept locked with the others at the school. Some of the bird seasons were in summer so his training with it began immediately at the school. He was a natural and followed all the safety rules. It was the one thing Harry required. What he always required. Be a gentleman. A gentleman was always appropriate when handling weaponry. Eggsy sent Harry the tail feathers from his first bird. 

During that summer Eggsy found out about Afternoon Tea, from Charlie. Charlie had stayed to get away from his parents and because most of his teammates were staying. Charlie invited Eggsy and that started it. All ages came together. Mostly those who were connected in the world. Manners and discussion of news and some gossip all over tea and biscuits. Eggsy was lost at first but noticed the younger boys kept their mouths mostly shut. It was strange but when Harry found out he encouraged it for at least the summer. He learned mostly patience, manners, and control. That and some very interesting gossip from time to time. The biscuits were good. 

 

When Harry next came to visit his boy served him tea and Harry was delighted. The boy moved with grace and precision. Harry watched his hands and paid close attention to him the entire time. The blush of pride on the boy was becoming when he was praised for his manners. 

Going out hunting the next day was another experience. The boy was a natural shot. He could anticipate the movements of his quarry. When he missed it was firing a little too soon. It moved the bird or Hare into Harry's path. Together they brought back a good amount of game for the table.

Before Harry left that weekend he went to the early morning gymnastics practice. The boys were all in good shape and played together as well as seriously practiced. The coach making sure they were a team even as they practiced individual skills. A single year had made some difference. A few, like Eggsy, had begun to grow out of their coltish looks. The boy bent backwards and slowly moved his hands until they were at his heels then slowly kicked one then the other leg into the air he then went into the splits and walked and turned on his hands. Seeing it done in competition at speed was one thing but watching his boy do it slow controlled was all together a different occurrence. 

Harry knew that flexibility and strength were essential for any agent. That is what some of these classes and activities were geared for in the end. Even if the boy made it to the Olympics, male gymnasts were not treated as well as their female counterparts or other athletes. The boy would need another job. But flexibility and strength were very useful for other things as well. Harry stuffed the thought to the back of his mind and continued to watch the practice session. He hugged the boy before leaving and kissed his hair saying how proud he was of him. 

*****K*****

Eggsy's first visit with his mum was rather stressful. Michelle was mostly out of rehab but had cleaned herself up and was allowed to leave the facility to work then go back. They met in a sitting room at the school. Harry was not meet with her because it was thought to be too stressful for her. Merlin was there as his representative and recorded everything to his computer. The CS worker was in the background but there as required. 

They hugged and talked of his schooling and gymnastics. He talked of his horsemanship and dance. He did not speak of his hunting. She really didn't talk about herself much. She was working part time doing manicures and pedicures. Harry watched his boy go from happy to a small copy of Merlin when he had bad news, both serious and sad, when Michelle spoke one line about the future. “When I get back on me feet we can.” 

Eggsy interrupted her with a tight hug and a gentle “No mum.” Michelle looked confused and about to speak but he pulled away. “This is hard to say but No. Ya need to take care of you. Not try ta take care of both of us.” He saw her getting mad and her back getting stiff and Harry worried for his boy. His boy though surprised him again. “It ain't the fancy school or the posh things mum. See I have been talking to a counselor here. A good doctor no one but me decided to do it. My guardian doesn't even know. But I did it to get me better. You have to get you better for you not me not anybody else or it ain't gonna work. So…” There were tears in the boy’s eyes and it made Harry’s gut twist. “So please don't ask for custody. You will always be me mum but ya need to heal and me there won't help.” He hugged her again and she seemed to deflate in his arms. She said something into his shoulder and held on for a time. Not long after the CS woman started to say it was time but Merlin waved her off. Michelle heard it though and nodded again collecting herself. She turned to the CS worker. “I won't be contestin’ fa custody. Me son and me doctors fink it bes’. I still want visits but it's bes’ for everyone fis way.” Her accent was bad at this point. Her son hugged her tightly and said good bye before she left. He then turned to Merlin and clung to him. “I want Harry please.”

Harry had already been moving towards the interconnecting door as Michelle left. His long strides ate up the space between them and he sandwiched the boy between them giving Merlin a quick hug in the process. He then leaned down to gather the young man into his arms. Strong young arms went around the brunette’s neck and powerful young legs around his waist. Harry held him tightly as he walked over to the coach. “I am so proud of you. You are so strong my boy. So very strong, and I am so proud of you.” He rubbed the boy's back and kissed his temple. He looked up at Merlin and the other man nodded. “Táimid go léir bródúil as tú . Very proud of you lad”. The man turned and walked out the door leaving the other two some time. Merlin had papers he needed to file and make sure everything would go through correctly. There was still a year and a some months before it would be uncontestable but doing it now set president. 

*****K*****

Winter to spring then summer. Eggsy did well in school and competitions. When Harry couldn't make it Merlin or Percival would. In exchange Harry would go to Roxanne’s competitions if Percival couldn't. 

One comperition Percival watched over he was greeted with a quick hug and a request for his phone. Eggsy was soon showing off pictures of his beat mate Roxy. They texted somehow getting each other's numbers somehow. (Both Harry and Percival blame Merlin.) Either way Hugo declared he was in love with the girl and swooned into Charlie's arms. Eggsy quickly took a picture and sent it off to Roxy. Everyone laughed at the picture of her pointing the sword at the camera in response. Especially when Hugo asked “but what does that mean?”

Eggsy stayed for holidays and Harry worked more out of country during fall and winter. Eggsy took a combination of different hand to hand combat types during his breaks. Roxy joined his classes as did Charlie, Hugo, and Digby. Roxy brought her friend Amelia to the third class and the group became fairly food friends. Digby and Amelia soon were having more fun talking computers on the sidelines during the second part of classes. The others did well though Hugo was shy. 

Fall term Eggsy took drama and learned acting as well as makeup and costume. He did not mind playing the female rolls which opened up more opportunities for him. Harry, Merlin or Percival made it to the plays. All of them brought Roxy and Amelia or there would have been fits. No one wanted that. 

Terms flowed into one another and Winter Holidays came and Eggsy stayed at Blackwood. He learned how to stalk deer in the snow. Mostly they went after the foreign deer that had made it off the posh estates and went wild. He continued his studies and worked tirelessly on his gymnastics training. 

Spring term brought computer programing and Russian. Horsemanship was dropped as he concentrated in Dance and Gymnastics.

When he could make it he was always impressed by the skill of his young ward. His dancing continued to improve his floor routine. He became more graceful and powerful. His body already showing it would be more solid and less whipcord. Harry appreciated the small package and what it was becoming. The small thought sometimes coming from the back of his mind where he kept trying to stuff it. 

Eggsy was still so demonstrative with his emotions. He hugged with abandon. Much to both the delight and confusion of his less demonstrative teammates. When greeting Harry one arm went under his jacket and the other over. He always made sure his body blocked the jacket from opening to show the guns. He would snuggle into Harry's chest with the hug then keeping his right arm under the jacket he would move to his side. Harry's non dominant arm going about the boy's shoulders. 

After the second competition that year Eggsy's fingers began rubbing lightly at his lower back while they stood together. It startled Harry at first but he never showed it, nor did he correct the boy. His own hand gently rubbed the shoulder it rested on absently. Harry was rewarded with his sandy haired ward relaxing more against his body with his sunny smile. 

 

The last competition for the season had Harry with a sling on his right arm. He watched Eggsy walk away with another overall win. His boy had switched to Harry's hurt side almost protective of the hurt limb. He laid his head against the arm and sighed softly, his hand at the small of Harry's back and fingers in his waistband. 

Harry smiled down at his tired boy for a moment. His Russian was perfect as he spoke to the Ukrainian coach. “I will bring him to school by Monday. Thank you for all you do for him.” The coach smiled and nodded. “Thank you for what you did for my family as well.” Harry nodded back and nudged his boy a little. “Get your bag we will get cleaned up at the hotel.” His boy smiled brighter and moved to get his bag. His hand that had been on the small of his back passed over a buttock with a drag of fingers. 

Harry watched the graceful body he had helped create and realised what he was thinking. He moved his fingers to the bridge of his nose and rubbed, pushing the glasses upwards for a moment. “The car please and I shall wish you a good night Merlin. Thank you as well for everything.” A soft “good nigh’” and Merlin signed off as Eggsy reappeared at his side. 

The trip to the hotel is quiet. The boy faked sleep for the driver, but his hand was behind Harry. This time Eggsy was under his good arm and curled against his side. One small hand was at the waist of Harry's slacks. The fingers rubbing lightly down the top of his crack. At first it was tentative but now it was sure and even dareing. Harry’s arm hugged him closer. It was wrong to let the boy do it. It was worse to do it himself. 

Harry ‘woke’ him when they made it to the hotel and they made it to the room with Harry supporting his ‘tired’ boy down the hall. Once they were in the room the tired boy was very awake and pushing Harry into a chair to climb into his lap. 

The boy was careful around his arm. There were no flailing limbs just a graceful crawl knees on his thighs then sliding to beside his hips as the small round bottom sat down. Hands rubbed up his arms to his shoulders, careful of his injury and to the back of his neck. Even with the added height of his lap the boy was still a few inches shorter than him. Harry watched him slightly dazed with lust and surprise at the forcefulness of his boy.

Eggsy looked at him with his jade green eyes. He must have found his answer for they changed from questioning to half lidded. The young strong body leaned forward and pulled at the back of Harry's neck. Lips tender and soft pressed firmly against his own. Almost chaste and sweet then moved with a soft sound to be met with Harry’s own kiss. 

The boy kept charge of the kiss. He rose until he was taller, tilting Harry's head back as his hands slid forward to cup the sides of his face. Harry made two abrupt pulls on the sling to have it release then wrapped both arms around the thighs of the boy. Warm wet tongue asked entrance and Harry made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper, opening to it. He had been kissed by more skilled, more enthusiastic, but this kiss was intense. It was slightly wet but not messy. He made another sound he was almost embarrassed of. The boy was 25 years younger then him and he still felt like he was being taken apart. Wasn't that his job? 

The boy pulled away slowly with soft short kisses. He still cradled his face in one small but strong hand. “Harry.” Another small kiss. “I’ve wanted this for awhile now.” He removed the glasses with his left hand and set them to the side still maintain the height difference. “Knew you wouldn’ make a move.” He kissed him gently again and whispered into his lips. “Too proper a gentleman.” He deepened the kiss immediately. His thumb coming down to press open his jaw as he lapped into his mouth. 

Harry was confused. He was never this submissive. He realized slowly he was still dazed from the entire situation. Understanding this he began to surface and clear his mind somewhat. His grip tightened on the muscular legs and ran one hand up his side while the other went under the boy's ass. He licked back against the tongue in his mouth and was rewarded with a moan and a shiver. The hand in his hair tightened but the thumb at his chin stroked lightly. They kissed for what seemed like hours and a moment, but it was long enough for them to have to catch their breaths. 

Again it was his boy who pulled away slowly. He had a pleased almost smug smile as he looked down at Harry and finger combed the brown locks. “You look good with your hair mussed.” 

Harry smirked and patted the bottom in his grip. “And you kiss like a demon. Do I want to know who taught you?” He leaned up and caught the boy's bottom lip with his own in a quick kiss. 

The boy settled again on his lap and smirked cheekily. “Asked Roxy about kissing and Charlie and Hugo volunteered. Hugo saying he was getting Roxy kisses by proxy. Charlie just wanted his own practice”. He leaned in and kissed him but pulled back after a couple minutes. “Do we need to talk?” 

Harry looked at the concerned body in front of him. Strong, graceful and powerful for such a young age. The boy was a crack shot with a rifle and shotgun. He could survive on the streets and in the woods. He was confident and still had a caring loving personality. He was so proud of the boy. He smiled and was about to shake his head and changed his mind. “A little but you don't have to move.” Harry ran his good hand over the boy's back and down to his hip where he left it. The other was on the armrest out of the way. “I want to make sure of a few issues. Is that alright?” The boy nodded and he started to continue but true to form was interrupted by his boy. 

“Let me make it simple. It ain't, daddy issues. You're my guardian yeah but I don't think of you like that. Never did. You’ve been more a real good friend than anything else. It's like a tutor at school ya help me with something I figure it out we move on. You helped me out and I hope someday to help you out too. But this.” He gestured between them. “This isn't any part of that. I know the difference.” He kissed him again a quick peck like he couldn't keep away before he spoke again and Harry let him. “And I can keep my mouth shut and people think I hug a lot anyway. I can keep little touches hidden.” He ran his fingers through Harry's hair again and used a bit of nail. Harry pressed back into those talented hands. “You know I can keep a secret and hide one too. I don't even ask which agency you belong to just keep the guns hidden and let you do your work.” The boy's other hand was rubbing over his shoulder and to his chest. He didn't remember when he had closed his eyes. “I don't care about age, don't even ask that question in your head. You are incredibly fit.” Nimble fingers undid his tie and then buttons were undone. The other hand keeping him pliant in his hair. The next words were right next to his ear. “And I know what I want is you.” Harry felt open mouthed kisses and licks down his neck to his throat as the hand tightened in his hair pulling his head back and exposed him. His shirt was pushed open bearing his chest. He moaned and tightened his grip for a moment before giving up. The boy was a natural at this as he was at other things. The lips moved down to his collar bone and teeth nibbled along it. He felt a slow tug pulling his head to the side as his shirt was nuzzled partially off his shoulder. His pulse raced and he made another sound trapped near a whimper. The nibbles and licks moved back to his trapezoid right near the holster strap. He licked along it and Harry moaned as it felt like his violence was accepted by the young man in his lap. He was nipped when that sinful mouth made it back to the top of his shoulder. It then moved in a little before biting down sharply. His mouth sucking and tongue soothing before teeth bit again harder. He jerked a bit in the hold of the boy but the hand in his hair was paired by the hand on his shoulder holding him in place. He moaned the boy's name and tried to pull him closer. 

The boy continued until he pulled away satisfied with the mark he was leaving. “So you'll remember me when you're away.” He kissed the mark and then kissed his lips just the slightest taste of copper on this tongue. Harry moaned and tried to lick at the taste that sent an almost electric shiver down his spine. “How could I forget you?”

The next time he pulled away he got up from Harry's lap. He took two steps back and toed his trainers off and pushed them to the side. His shirt came next he made sure to stretch his body and arms. Harry started to move forward but his boy shook his head. “Stay there.” He smirked as he stepped close and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder pushing him back. 

***

Eggsy had a plan. He had wanted this man since he had started wanting sex. He had loved this man since he had come to save him at the hospital and treated him like a human. That love had changed as Eggsy had grown older and learned more but, it was still there. He looked at the man sitting in the chair and licked his lips. Harry was fit. His body was solid and elegant even while he sat there breathing hard and half clothed. Eggsy just wanted to lick him all over to see if he tasted as scrummy as he looked. But first more teasing. He needed him wound tight. 

His finger slid across his waistband pulling the sweats out and to the side he smirked at the small noise from the man in the chair and pulled them down with a wiggle. He laughed at the groan and the, “cheeky little monkey.” His long gymnastic pants were underneath. Still bent over he wiggled again and ran his hands up his legs from ankle to the backs of his thighs as he rested his head on his knees and looked back at Harry. He watched as the man made a little growly whimper and clutched onto the armrests of the chair. He smirked and reached higher pulling his leggings down and leaving only his tight boxer briefs. He stepped out of the leggings and straightened turning to face the man he wanted to lose control. He smiled at him and walked back to kneel on either side of his thighs again. 

“Enjoying the show?” He leaned upwards pressing his body along the man's beautiful chest. Feeling heated skin on skin he shivered and smiled at the quiver that answered him. A rough sounding “yes” was lovely in his ears. He ran both hands into the brown curls and rubbed his body against him. “Oh I know what I want next.” He kissed and licked his way down Harry's neck, hands pulling lightly at the hair, before following the trail his mouth made. Lips moved across pecs to nipples that were hard already. Eggsy's fingers found the other nipple as his mouth sucked and licked. Harry made the pleasant sound again and Eggsy switched nipples. He could feel The man's body tensing and relaxing then tensing again. With a final little lick he continued down sliding his legs backwards showing off his flexibility as he slid into the splits on his knees before sliding down to the floor still spread wide. 

Harry watched and clenched the armrests. His knuckles had gone white with the stress he was putting on them. Eggsy grinned up at him and took off the Oxfords. He massaged his feet as removed his socks. The blonde kissed the bridge of each foot before setting it down. He rolled to his knees between Harry's legs and ran his hands up his inner thighs spreading the legs further and licking his lips as he pressed his hands around the bulge in the trim slacks but didn't touch. As his hands moved away and towards his waistband Harry whimpered and Eggsy smirked. “Don't ya worry. I'll be back for that.” He moved along undoing the suspenders then further along the waist to undo the holster buttons. His hands played with the skin stroking and touching as he moved them back forward to undo the buttons on the slacks. “Raise up Harry.” As the man lifted he pulled the slacks down And off putting them to the side. Hands caressed skin and he licked and kissed his way up to his inner thighs. He bit at the bottom of where the silk boxers rested. Then he sucked and licked to sooth. He left a bruise darkening before moving to the other leg. 

Harry watched with eyes dark and lusty. He began to moan and whimper wantonly. Eggsy looked up as he sucked at the second bite he had made on Harry's inner thighs. He let go and licked upwards feeling the tension under his tongue. He nuzzled the soft fabric over Harry's balls. “What do you want? What do you need?” He nuzzled just a little higher against the heat then blew where a wet spot had formed staining the fabric darker. His voice was coaxing and almost sweet. “Tell me and I will give it to you.” He had to swallow to keep from.drooling. Just looking at what he already done to the calm collected man he knew was making him want to abandon his plan. He wasn't as sure as he was acting and needed at least some guidance. He met those lust blow brown eyes with his then stuck out his tongue to barely touch the wet spot on the silk pants. 

The man of control shuddered all along his body and broke. “Please, please Eggsy lick me.” he panted as he spoke. His grip on the chair white knuckled and causing it structural stress. “Please suck my cock into your mouth.” His hips pressed upwards towards the boy's mouth. “Now please.” The last was said with a keen in his voice and fear on the edges. Adrenaline pored through Eggsy's system as he smiled bright and licked up the fabric to the waistband. He pulled the pants down with his hands as his mouth sucked in just the head of the swollen penis. 

He pushed the pants down and let Harry lift up enough to get them down his legs as his mouth never stopped sucking and licking at the head. He licked under the sheath and hungrily suckled. Soon Harry was crying out in overstimulation. Eggsy went further down taking more into his mouth then back up accidentally dragging teeth. The half aborted thrust of hips and loud moan said it wasn't that bad of an accident. He did it again with less teeth but more suction. His hand moving with his mouth allowing more of the wonderful hard cock to feel him. He adjusted on his knees making it easier to move. 

He made greedy little noises as he indulged himself. He wasn't sure of his technique but he did with his mouth what he would do with his hand on himself. If the sounds coming from above him were true he wasn't doing a bad job. 

Anytime the tension in the thighs around him grew too high he would switch what he was doing. He looked up as he pulled back this time to just sucking the head in and out of his mouth. Harry's head was back his mouth open and panting. His body was so tense and sweat covered. He had stopped pleading a few minutes ago and was just occasionally making that sweet noise. Eggsy smirked around his cock and set his teeth to the head and began to bite. Harry keened and looked down at him. 

***

Harry's eyes were wide and then changed to something dangerous as he saw that at some point the boy had taken off his pants and was naked at his feet. His cock was released with an obscene pop and the boy grinned. “What do you want? What do you need?” This time he couldn't answer with any coherence. He was up and his shirt and holster was left in the chair somehow as he scooped up the boy. He took the few steps to the bed in two strides. He lay the boy down and covered him with his own body. The smaller body felt good under him. He had had women this size on honeypots. He felt the hard body beneath him and rolled so the boy was astride and above him. It felt right this way and he ran his hands down the boy's sides to his hips before pushing up against him and feeling their cocks rub together. He moaned and did it again as hands small and strong rubbed up his chest followed by a mouth licking between words. “You want this? Just rubbing against each other?” The boy moved his body in such a sinful way chest rubbing against him then their cocks rubbing and sliding. He moaned out “please” and was answered with a moan against his nipple. “Are you sure you don't want me to ride you?” Small thrusts of hips rubbing over and over he whimpered. “Please”. 

The boy was relentless. Filling his mind with such images. “Or I could fuck you. I am not as large as you,” another flexing of those sinful hips this time with an added twist to drive more pleasure from it. “But I would do my best.” 

Harry thrust upwards making the boy bounce their cocks sliding between them and a soft hit that had them both moaning. “Tonight this Harry. Give me your left hand”. It was a command and he followed without thinking. Somewhere in the back of his head glad it wasn't his hurt one. Wet warmth enveloped his fingers one and two at a time. Sucking and licking he opened his eyes to watch not remembering closing them. The sight and the pressure made the warmth in his belly fire hot. “Please need to” his hand was pulled between them as the boy arched his back to make room. Clenched around them both it made them moan and the boy's thrusts stutter. “Please Harry cum for me.” His boy's words and a final thrust had him painting between them hot and sticky. The feeling was enough for his boy and he added to the heat and mess with a few shallow thrusts. He collapsed atop him with a small mew. 

*****K*****

Much later after a kip and a wash and more lovely memories to cherish when he was on mission, Harry watched his beloved sleep curled up on him. A golden head rested on his shoulder. An arm was thrown over his chest that held him tight. Their legs were entertained. He should feel trapped but all he felt was secure. 

He had made sure the boy was strong, powerful, flexible in mind and body. He could deport himself well. Could survive in the wilds and in the city. He was proficient in hand to hand combat, and computers. Harry ran a hand down the glorious body of his boy and smiled when he snuggled closer. His sandy haired little lover was dexterous and graceful. His dancing would only be faulted in high end competition. He could pass through both high society and low without a blink of the eye from any around him. A social chameleon. He had gone beyond what Harry had ever imagined for him and he was still in school. With all of this he had also bloomed in personality becoming confident but not haughty. That confidence and power is what brought them to where they were now. Harry had not expected it but he was thankful for it. He gently kissed the dark pink lips before settling back to sleep. 

 

*****K*****

**Author's Note:**

> I love dominant Eggsy sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Yes a fourteen year old can more than handle doing that. 
> 
> Blackwood is not the actual Blackwood secondary school.  
> The choice of name was a nod to the Sherlock Holmes movie. And Wales has a lovely countryside and many boarding schools.
> 
> Charlie taken away from asshole parents and put in a more supportive and less tolerant of bad behavior, such as a competitive gymnastics team, would less likely become a twat. 
> 
> No I do not like Michelle Unwin as a character. The woman abused Eggsy just as much as Dean ever did. She was broken and should not have been allowed to keep her kids. But social services in any country cannot help them all. There is just not enough good help or alternatives in any country.
> 
> I do not own Kingsman I just like to play in their sandbox.
> 
> Any other questions please just ask.


End file.
